


【锤基/三俗小快乐】不榨干你跟你姓！

by YanXII



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanXII/pseuds/YanXII
Summary: 自认gay圈一姐儿的洛基，相中了那个办公室新来的糙汉爷们丁大锤，同居相约搓屌，搓着搓着就吃进去喽XD～





	【锤基/三俗小快乐】不榨干你跟你姓！

*预警：三俗小快乐、雷、言语粗鄙、简单粗暴

 

洛基有个洋不洋土不土的名字，就叫洛基，英文谐了个音Loki，跟妈姓叫洛基。

洛基有个不靠谱的爹，跟他妈搞了一发就说拜拜，他妈呢那是乐得借种，生了个混血的他。亲妈也不是啥靠谱人，生了没多久自己该浪浪，姥姥家一丢，前几年进城找妈，他妈嫌洛基就长得好看，张嘴土了吧唧，丢在外边读了两年书，美名其曰说培养气质，其实就是丢给他爹。结果国外别的没学会，仗着漂亮炮没少约，洋妞玩多了就玩爷们，开始还有个底线——不让插。可着俗话说，这常在河边走哪有不湿鞋，一次3P被个爷们搞了屁眼，就这一次，滋味尝过美滋滋，那后来就是爽的一发不可收拾。

反正他家也没指望洛基传宗接代，出柜他妈就一句话—— “别染病，记带套，固定炮友做检查，没事闲着少NP。”

洛基：啧啧，老娘你不愧过来人。  
妈妈：有其母必有其子，老鼠的儿子会打洞，老娘的儿子钓汉子。

洛基上学没咋学，别的本事不多，好在人算是个机灵，心眼贼多长得讨喜，别的不会也好歹国外镀了两年金，一口洋话贼溜，找了个英语培训机构上班，白日里是办公室人美孩爱的Loki老师，晚上是夜店蹦迪小王子，人称“骚基”。

骚基的日子放荡不羁，但他有一个问题，这长的美的人儿啊他不好睡，脾气大呀还床上屁事多。这gay圈里鸟大的本来就少，还各个儿都被惯的跟大爷一样，像他这种人美腿长路子野的，竟然他妈的没人睡。

洛基跟自己小姐妹们抱怨，现在这鸟可真难找，他这主，打开苞就是个纯A屌大的铁攻，现在到好，找不着个爷们，放眼过去不如买根按摩棒，在他Loki眼里，尺寸不行的一律拿走拿走别客气。

近期他约了个特烂的，正和小姐妹高高倒苦水，“你知道么，那屌比老子的还小，操个鸡毛，要不是我懒就翻身把他搞。”  
高高揉了一把洛基的胯间，嘴里啧啧两声，“骚基，就你这尺寸，挨什么捅，找个人干他大屁眼子！看看，那新来的小娃娃就不赖。”

“我呸！”洛基酒杯一磕桌子，“我告诉你，我这人乐得享受，懒得撩人。我就不知道那些心心念念挨肏主的咋有心情干别人，一个个闲的没事当女刺客。”  
高高讪笑，昨天他才当了把“女刺客”，虽说是也爽到底没挨干爽，“这年头看的顺溜的攻太难找了，凑活凑活，不能禁欲憋死呀。”

“你咋不买个棒子呀”洛基开口。“我这个月工资大半都拿去订那个新款的产卵器了，煎饼果子都吃不起了。”

“我操，你买那个往屁股里射蛋那鬼东西了。”

“鬼球，那宝贝儿想想都他妈上天，爽上天灵盖，开预售我就订了，还前十送了管仿精液的润滑呢～”

“你他妈真，真，牛逼。怕了怕了。”

洛基支着脸，学了把电视剧里的邪魅一笑，“想不想来姐妹家磨个逼啊？性爱椅能借你耍耍，男人自带啊～”  
高高说“最近先不了您嘞，我这前几天勾了个小伪娘，女刺客正全力冲刺呢。”

 

“对了基儿啊，你们公司最近是不是招外教呢。盯紧了没准有你喜欢那种洋货啊。”  
“洋个鸡巴呀，昨天招来了，人还没见过，可你知道那中文名子什么狗玩意不？我给你读读啊，丁，大，锤，诶您瞧好了没错，他咋不叫丁榔头！”

高高惊了，“我操，这么土鳖？不是说这次是招个纯种外教么？”  
洛基瞥他，“你看老子长得外不外国？没准还他妈还俺们屯隔壁村呢。”  
高高呵呵一声，“你这种奇葩，百年难遇。”

“奇你妈呢！”  
“奇葩是褒义，骚包！”  
“包你妈了，当老子智障啊，欠操！”  
“操我呀，来呀来呀，你不是最懒得插人的骚种么，挨你干我可不亏。”  
“拉鸡巴倒，老子冲你这，都丫硬不起来。”

“诶，我说这要是有游戏里那仿生人，老子就买一个家里供着，啥也不用他干，每天给我胯下费点电，操，养成美滋滋呀。”  
“做梦呢，最后你那高级仿生人被你榨干觉醒，找个刀剪了你的大鸡巴。”  
“也行，把我鸡巴塞屁眼，也比操蛋男人强。”

……  
“你他妈，我他妈……操，骚基，你真操他妈的让人受不了。”高高一脸吃屎表情，洛基看着他呵呵一声“高高，我让你受了？滚蛋滚蛋！”

“老子滚蛋看谁给你付酒钱！”  
洛基一拍脑门，忘了这茬“呦高爸爸您别气，回来回来，都是我骚到您嘞～”

最后两人闷了口高雅的红酒，喝的就像路边兑水二锅头，洛基晕乎乎的说“真能自己陪养个好屌，就太好啦……”

第二天，有点醉宿晕乎乎的Loki老师夹着小皮夹带着顶针织帽，鼻梁上夹上小眼镜，又成了人见人爱，娃见娃乖的老师组一枝花。

读完课文听个写，下了第一节课这人就扭着腰回了办公室，路过的外屋办公室的人就叽叽喳喳的讨论着Thor。

“你们说谁呢？这么欢乐。”  
“新招的外教！Thor，Loki老师，领导安排他和你一间办公室，说你们俩都是外教熟悉熟悉。”

Loki心里，老子这外教可真不纯，嘴里招呼一句“Thor……？昨天招的？”

“是呀！就昨天那丁大锤！中文还说不顺溜，不知道谁忽悠他起了个这土鳖名字，可帅了！”  
Loki眼一亮，帅？帅者得天下呀他这里。不行不行，他得赶快回去办公室看看，溜了溜了。

一打开办公室的门，他就承认他确实被那一头金发闪到了。

靠，这肌肉，这腿，这脸，金发蓝眼正对他口，美滋滋啊！！行，行了，别的事没有，从今天起，这Thor的脸就是他撸管的照片之一了！

“那个，你好，我叫丁大锤。”那边的帅哥伸出手，礼貌极了。  
“不习惯说英语就好，我是Loki。”他一把抓住，眼里冒星星。

“不不不，爷爷说了，我必须学会中文，融入，归，归什么根来着……”  
“落叶归根？”  
“对对！我爷爷有这里的血统！我就跟他们回来了！”

Loki说，行吧，咱俩以后一个屋，有什么不懂的，你就问我，咱俩还挺像的，能帮你的，我都帮帮你。

Thor问他，“Loki老师，你能帮我找个房子吗？我现在没有地方住。”

Loki眼睛里瞬间冒星星，他现在正在招，找个能和他合力承担房费的舍友。看着地理优势和户型就买了现在的房子，每次一到交房贷那是急的连肉都疼，更何况这个月刚刚订了那个新款的产卵玩具，还以为这个月的房贷只能信用卡着了呢。

“那你要不要和我合住啊？我的房子可大了！你先去看看，我保证你喜欢，不喜欢你也可以先住着，等你找到合适的再搬。”  
其实Loki心里还有另一个小算盘，这Thor长的那么好看，没事可以忽悠着撸那么一发，看看胸肌吃吃豆腐啥的，想想都棒啊。

他这事情走的也太顺了，没三天那丁大锤就满意的不行的全搬东西进来了，就是Thor总也有一个疑问，这白天文文静静的Loki老师，怎么一到家里那是总也不安生？

Loki白天总是穿着小衬衫，针织衫，带着一副圆圆的黑框小眼镜，家里的居家服竟然是一件透明薄纱小吊带裙！

而且这个人，还有事没事要捏捏他的肌肉，掐掐他的腰，眼里的光配着绿眼睛跟头饿狼似的。

骚气逼人，看的Thor有点辣。

可谁知道Loki受多大委屈？自从Thor这个人住进家里面，他那是每天变着法的换衣服，晚上也不敢出去找小姐妹了，回家上楼还得喷个香水就为了营造种体香，讲句实话，这大夏天的都是爷们，身上哪来的香味？都是忽悠鬼球的，出汗出一身，说不臭都没人信。

后来过了得有大概半个月吧，Loki觉得自己再这么禁欲下去都要憋疯了，天天想着Thor，拿那产卵器玩自己的时候，一想起来楼下那傻逼这些天都不带正眼看他，想捏个肌肉都躲着他，性质都没了，鸡巴都萎了。

马上他就懂是什么原因了，Loki撞上了Thor和小女生约会。  
操，这他妈一直男。  
早说呀，欺骗他感情，明天就把这混球团团踢一脚滚出去。突然间，Loki想起来自己也没问。唉，这事说白就他一厢情愿，直男才不管他辣不辣，他那衣服白换，香水白喷，就是活鸡巴该。

Thor其实比Loki慌多了，他急忙忙找女孩子约会，其实就是想确定自己的性向还没出问题。你想啊，这整天家里有个人美腿长合胃口的美人，整天穿着透明蕾丝在自己眼前乱晃，闲着没事，还整天要对自己的胸肌腹肌上下其手，半夜做梦的时候梦见Loki，硬了。

Thor：？？？

可没有想到和小女孩的约会并不太成功，到家里想着要不要和Loki谈谈这个事儿，那绿眼睛的小机灵鬼突然问他，  
“是不是太久没做爱了，自慰不爽？”  
Thor有点懵：“诶？”  
“哎呀，其实别说你了，我也有点。”  
Loki心里小算盘打的啪啪响，“我说Thor，咱俩要不一起搓个屌吧，爽歪歪我告诉你。”

“就是一起自慰，一起撸，你看我长的也不丑，也不会让你反胃吧”Loki挺胯碰了碰Thor的下半身，那就是沉甸甸一大块儿，脑子里想的他屁眼都痒了。

问Loki心里怎么想的？你说，他跟这个人合住了，这么长时间，连房租都没有收多少，现在发现对方好像是个什么可怕的钢铁直男，撵出去前，他这臭不要脸的还不得揩一把油？

Thor有点吓着了，这白天文文静静的小男生，这，嘴里冒的一句句是什么粗鄙之语？可没想到他稀里糊涂的就答应了，半夜，那洗的香喷喷脱的溜干净的骚基就闪亮登场。

Loki怀了抱了个小袋子，腿上绑了个线就进屋了，Thor盯着看的眼睛都直了，冲着那两条又白又长的大长腿，他就特喜欢那两条腿，瞅着都想摸，往上看一根小小的电线消失在那白色圆润的屁股蛋子里，Thor一惊，Loki瞅着他骂了心里句土鳖，“跳蛋，腚眼里吃了一个，瞧你那样，放心，我一基佬也是有底线，就一起搓搓，不吃你个直男的鸡巴。”

Thor这才知道，大喊一声“你是gay？？！！”  
Loki白眼一瞟，“操你有病吧，喊个鸡毛啊，gay咋啦，吃你家米了？”

“不不不我不是那个意思，不是，真的。”  
“行吧”Loki挺胯碰了碰Thor半勃的鸡巴，“搓不搓？做就一起拢住撸撸，一会儿我给你整个口爆，爽到你忘了自己姓什么。”

Thor大手一拢，对自己那根瞬间忽略放任自硬，好好的搓着大小绝对和自己不想上下的小洛基，细腻到家了的手法，撸下来包皮捏蛋蛋，顺手拍拍圆屁股，手尖按那个龟头的小马眼，粘的满手透明淫液，顺势把怀里站不住的Loki往床上一压，指头尖恶意极的扣挖那个小洞眼，嘴里放骚话说着“诶诶，Loki老师你下面流口水呢～”Thor一抬头往上一看，洛基正爽的昂着头喘气，嘴边全是哈喇子，一淌淌的流，Thor笑到“嘿嘿，上面也流口水呢这不～”另一只手冲着卵蛋一使劲，啪的就被洛基射了一肚子。

“爽不爽小骚货？”  
“爽，前后夹击，真他妈爽。”

Thor这才发现，Loki不知道什么时候把屁股里拿东西拧开了，跳蛋在里面工作半天，那男人的锐气和权威一瞬间被撕烂个大半，急的Thor郁闷。

啪的把Loki边上一推，“不是还要给我口嗨呢？”  
Loki射过一发脑子嗡嗡，完全没有注意到现在有多危险，往地上一跪，等着Thor坐起来，冲着Thor那屌随意撸了两下，张口就吃了个龟头进去。

“呜呜，驴豪达（你好大）呜！”

听到Loki这声嘴里因为被塞满而出来的闷哼声，Thor心里头舒服了大半。

而且这小骚货的口活是真的不赖，舌头软软的围着经络打转，舌尖一下下的顶着马眼又吸又嘬，Thor微微迷瞪着眼向下看，正舒服的想揉揉洛基的头发，就发现这小混球正一只手背到身后去扯出那根跳蛋，捅自己屁眼呢！

Thor涨的邦硬，半天Loki也没吸出来，他累的下巴都觉得脱臼了，突然松开了嘴，说“你把那个袋子给我。”

Thor顺手扒拉给他，打开一看里头琳琅满目，他都不带知道是叫什么的棒状物，Loki随手拎了一根，翻身抓了个润滑剂向那绿色棒棒上拧，粘粘滑滑的磨蹭着那根彩色按摩棒，Thor都呆了，看着转身的Loki，屁眼里粉红的跳蛋刚刚扯出来，嫩穴翻着腚眼里的肠肉挂着嘀嗒的白浊，就像被射进去了一屁眼的精液，小穴直直的冲着他的眼前，骚气十足，满档后劲。Thor感觉自己硬的简直是发痛了，拉住洛基的胳膊向前一顶，肉棒塞进肛口，Thor就顺着力开始抽插。

“啊啊，啊，我操你的混蛋！你竟然！”Loki一边尖叫，一边眼睛冲着往后看去，Thor正一手拉他的胳膊，一手抱着他的屁股，他用脚趾头也知道是男人把阴茎操了进来，好久没体验过的真人肉棒把他塞得满满当当，双眼瞪直，口水流了一脖子，屁股被啪的啪啪作响，洛基一边想着自己明天屁股一定肿到烂，一边想着真是爽进身心，前面被在不知道点时候又被操射了一次，双腿软的站不住，完全靠着身后的男人用插在身体里的屌帮他支撑，洛基嘴里念着“舒服，好舒服，操，操你，啊啊啊啊啊！”呻吟一阵阵的喘进Thor的耳朵里，Thor突然松开Loki的手，把紧那个屁股，低身压在洛基耳边说了句

“明明是我操你，宝贝儿。”

男人嘴角挂着坏笑，全是得意和嚣张，猛的冲刺几下，射了面前小婊子一屁股。抽出的时候还拿阴茎拍了拍，白浊黏在泞在小骗子屁股上，画出痕迹，Thor说“这次你含的可是真精液了。”

洛基在被干的时候又高潮了两次，可怜巴巴的肉棒被干的吐不出更多东西，有点委屈的低头，膝盖也在Thor离开时彻底软掉，啪的就冲着地上栽去。

Loki以为，这就是场玩过头的约炮，屁眼里含着东西也没什么不舒服，累的不行，想躺在地板上直接睡觉的时候，Thor轻轻把他抱起来，带去了浴室，“来，宝贝儿，我们洗洗再睡。”

Loki迷迷糊糊的想，这个人可真温柔。

下一秒他就不觉得温柔了，这傻逼洗了没三分钟把他按在浴室墙上又来了一发，洛基平时骚归骚玩归玩但一向是有节制，这没捅几下子生生是感觉自己要被捅翻了，可怜巴巴的夹着屁股，又被狠狠的拍了一巴掌喊放松，那根屌在屁股里不光插的带劲，Thor的手也没停着，捏着那个蛋道一下又一下子的，Loki吐了三回精了，彻底这次是什么也泄不出来了，可是蛋被人揉着，马眼被戳着，包皮被撸着，屁眼被干着，浑身的刺激凝在一起的时候，Thor又掐了一把他的乳头，Loki一个没忍住，阴茎抖了两下，一边被干，一边尿了浴室一地。

Thor也不嫌他，抓着洛基阴茎揉，冲刺了没一会儿射了一大股子又在洛基身体里，才终于放开累瘫的洛基。

小骚货心想，他屁股一定完蛋了，但是他现在还想要一发，去他妈工作，操翻他，这才是正事。

Loki瘫在没水浴缸里，搂住Thor的脖子说“我还想要。继续，我还要。”

“屁股受的了么？”  
“受的了，耐操。”

“你这，明天上不成班了。”  
“请假，明天不去了。”

“真是要被你个小疯子吸干。”  
“那你可不如按摩棒好用。”

Thor听到这话愣了愣……感觉口干舌燥，操，这小混蛋是真的会挑火，把住Loki的下巴，“FU*K，小婊子，我今天非得把你干的叫爸爸。”

洛基叫嚣，“榨不干你！”

第二天早上的时候，洛基就躺在Thor身侧，悲哀的发现自己是从腰部往下全都酸麻的一塌糊涂，“妈的，干死老子了。”  
给力抬点腰，手啪啪啪的打上Thor的脸，嘴撅的老高，看着迷迷糊糊睁开眼的Thor说“上班早迟到了，中午了，想吃馄饨。”

“馄饨？混沌？？”  
“就他妈云吞！唉，看你骚话挺溜，说话咋不顺！”

Thor好不容易睡清醒，顺手拍了把打扰他睡眠的洛基的大腿，摩擦着内侧，抓着没穿衣服的Loki身上的屌，手攥成环摩擦摩擦，Thor笑了，唱了句“魔鬼的步伐～”。

“哇住手，你大早晨打什么晨间炮！”Loki想想昨晚还全身后怕，死狗子Thor把他翻来覆去的操，要了一次又一次。把他干的像个傻逼软柿子，气死。

“以后带套啊。”

Thor喜出望外，说了句以后还给操啊！  
Loki脸一臭，“爱操不操，求鸡巴你啊！”

Thor抱住他拱了拱，“你求我鸡巴，不用求我。”  
Loki拿手机翻了个外卖，往Thor怀里一趴，“明天一起去做个检查，诶你没病吧我说。”  
黄毛壮汉一拍他腰，“老子才没病！”  
“啊！”Loki捂住腰吃痛，“老傻逼你在打我一下试试？”

“我错了…”  
洛基瞅他哼哼两声，“行吧…本可人儿原谅你了。”

 

END


End file.
